Xylenes are valuable precursors in the chemical industry. Of the three xylene isomers, paraxylene is the most important since it is a starting material for manufacturing terephthalic acid, which is itself a valuable intermediate in the production of synthetic polyester fibers, films, and resins. Currently, the demand for paraxylene is growing at an annual rate of 5-7%.
One known route for the manufacture of paraxylene is by the methylation of benzene and/or toluene. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,504,072 discloses a process for the selective production of paraxylene which comprises reacting toluene with methanol under alkylation conditions in the presence of a catalyst comprising a porous crystalline material having a Diffusion Parameter for 2,2 dimethylbutane of about 0.1-15 sec−1 when measured at a temperature of 120° C. and a 2,2 dimethylbutane pressure of 60 torr (8 kPa). The porous crystalline material is preferably a medium-pore zeolite, particularly ZSM-5, which has been severely steamed at a temperature of at least 950° C. The alkylation conditions include a temperature between about 500 and 700° C., a pressure of between about 1 atmosphere and 1000 psig (100 and 7000 kPa), a weight hourly space velocity between about 0.5 and about 1000 and a molar ratio of toluene to methanol of at least about 0.2.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,642,426 discloses a process for alkylating an aromatic hydrocarbon reactant, especially toluene, with an alkylating reagent comprising methanol to produce an alkylated aromatic product, comprising: introducing the aromatic hydrocarbon reactant into a reactor system at a first location, wherein the reactor system includes a fluidized bed reaction zone comprising a temperature of 500 to 700° C. and an operating bed density of about 300 to 600 kg/m3, for producing the alkylated aromatic product; introducing a plurality of streams of said alkylating reactant directly into said fluidized bed reaction zone at positions spaced apart in the direction of flow of the aromatic hydrocarbon reactant, at least one of said streams being introduced at a second location downstream from the first location; and recovering the alkylate aromatic product, produced by reaction of the aromatic reactant and the alkylating reagent, from the reactor system. The preferred catalyst is ZSM-5 which has been selectivated by high temperature steaming.
As exemplified by the U.S. Patents discussed above, current processes for the alkylation of benzene and/or toluene with methanol are conducted at high temperatures, i.e., between 500 to 700° C. in the presence of a medium pore size zeolite, particularly ZSM-5. This results in a number of problems, particularly in that catalyst life per cycle is relatively short and so frequent regeneration of the catalyst is required. In addition, the existing processes typically result in significant quantities of methanol being converted to ethylene and other light olefins which reduces the yield of desirable products, such as xylenes, and increases recovery costs.
There is therefore a need for an improved process for the alkylation of benzene and/or toluene with methanol (or dimethyl ether), which increases the paraxylene selectivity of the catalyst and produces a higher than equilibrium amount of paraxylene.